<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grape candies by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862859">Grape candies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bordeau [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire feels guilty about not being able to do as much as others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire and Sparkling talk a little bit about vampire's situation now that he lives as someone with chronic fatigue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bordeau [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grape candies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my 100th fic ! Yay :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello Vamp. Is everything alright ?"</p><p>"It's ... Fine. I wish I didn't fell on the floor thought. I don't have enough energy to get up."</p><p>"Do you want me to put you back on the couch ?"</p><p>"... That would be appreciated."</p><p>The man chuckled as he took the cookie in his arms and gently got him back to the soft fabric of one of the bar's couches. Vampire smiled as he rubbed his head on one of the pillows and yawned. </p><p>"Do I need to call alchemist to tell her you're here ?"</p><p>"No ... I told her that I wanted to get some things off my mind and got here a few hours ago. She probably guessed that if I didn't come back I must still be here. She will probably come to get me soon.  I won't be a bother anymore soon, I promise."</p><p>"You're not a bother, vampire."</p><p>Vampire didn't respond, pretty much ignoring that answer. He was too lost in his mind to pay attention to it. Still, sparkling tried to hold the small conversation to make him feel better. </p><p>"So how have been alchemist's research lately ? I heard that she's made some impressive discoveries. Wizard told me that he almost thought she was doing magic."</p><p>"Oh yes, she's getting into very important things lately. She found a neat book when she got to Yogurca and it talked about a super neat thing called the philosophical stone. Apparently it's very useful but creating it costs great sacrifices. I'm not sure how exactly she made it but she did ask for my help to get blood. Blood is very powerful in alchemy but hard to find, so since my power is to create blood out of inanimate objects she has unlimited ressources. She often asked me to provide some for her in the past, but never that much ... Well, I'm glad it's as powerful as she hoped."</p><p>"I'm happy to see your relationship with her got better lately. She got a lot softer since she understood how your body works ..."</p><p>"Yeah ... It's nice. She yells a lot less at me for being lazy and tries to find things we could do together where I don't have to move a lot. We started playing chess together. It's hard and I loose all the time but ...I like it a lot. It's nice to enjoy things without feeling hurt afterwards."</p><p>Still, Vampire seemed a little weird. Like he wasn't saying everything he had in mind. Sparkling didn't want to mention it directly but he was still curious. </p><p>"Anything else with Alchemist ? I'm sure she got other things in her book. After all, it looks like a pretty big thing. Especially since she traveled to Yogurca to get it."</p><p>"Most of it is just explaining the science of alchemy in detail. It's nothing too useful, but apparently it's very interesting. I always see her reading it, taking notes and getting other books to see if informations can be looked into further details. And with how big it is, I'm pretty sure it'll take her months to finish everything. She aldo didn't came back from Yogurca just with the book, she also brought a idiot prince and his bodyguard. They're always helping her with her experiments and the prince is super nice with her, always giving her gifts and spending time with her..."</p><p>Sparkling thought he finally got the hand on what was wrong.</p><p>"So you're jealous huh ? Don't worry, I don't think he'll steal your sister to bring her back to his country or something. Alchemist loves that town and even if his bodyguard is powerful she can probably beat both of their asses."</p><p>"It's not ... That ..."</p><p>"Then what is it ? Are you jealous that she's getting a love life ?"</p><p>"No ..."</p><p>Vampire felt his heart slowly break as he thought more and more about what hurt him so much. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it, Vamp ? It's okay if you don't, I'll stop. But just you know ... Pirate just left. It's only us."</p><p>"I'm not jealous of him ... I'm jealous of what he does..."</p><p>Vampire slowly hugged one of the pillows he had against his body. </p><p>"Yogurt isn't perfect. He's stupid, makes a lot of mistakes and is scared of everything, even of me. But ... He does stuff. He helps Alchemist all the time and I just ... Lay down. Alchemist spends all of her time taking care of me but I can barely give her anything in return. It just ... Doesn't seem fair. I want to help her but I just give her more work ..."</p><p>Sparkling sighed and smiled as he pat his friend's back. </p><p>"You know, I'm pretty sure that Yogurt isn't the only idiot in her home."</p><p>"Hey !"</p><p>"Vampire, stop thinking that you're a bother. You can't help it, it's not your fault ! Plus, I don't think you understand how important your power is to her. Alchemist would never be able to gather blood on her own. She can't hurt a fly ! And I doubt that anyone around here would hurt anything just for its blood. You're a gold mine for her !"</p><p>"Doesn't mean I'm not a bother."</p><p>"She's your sister and she loves you. And she always did ! I mean, even before when she didn't know your handicap she never asked you to leave the house nor forced you to do things on a regular basis. She did say that it was annoying that you did nothing of your days but that's only because she couldn't know that it wasn't your fault. She cares about you, and at the time she had no way of understanding that you didn't control it. And now that she knows more about it and takes care of you everyday, you really think she doesn't care about you ??"</p><p>"She does that because she has to !"</p><p>"And do you think she has to play chess with you ?!"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"She just wants to make sure you know that you're loved. She's done some things that are wrong and trust me I've never seen her being so panicked than after I revealed everything that night. She cares about you, she was just lost. And honestly... I think it would her if you said to her face you believe to be a bother. You have the right to not forgive her for she did in the past but ... Please don't think you're someone she hates."</p><p>"Wha- No ! I like her ! I always thought that she needed to chill a little but ... That's all. I just ... I don't know. It just felt weird to accept that I'll never be as productive as her. That I won't be enough."</p><p>"You are enough. But you know what ? There's always ways to show her that you want to spend time with her."</p><p>"How ? I'd really love to !"</p><p>"... Do you want to know my strategies in Chess ?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>